the brother to boyfriend talk coronicles
by Faye Valintine M16
Summary: a year after cajun spice:gambit comes back and joins the team, and Kurt and logan aren't very happy.when the teachers are away the students will play literally!well the x-men come home to a messy masion?well gambit win a suretin southern bell?findout.


Brother to boyfriend talk

Prologue

_I fell in love with a Goth southern bell, but I was on the wrong team. I always thinking about this strange southern bell of mine. But from out of the blue I got a strange call from Louisiana from my adopted father saying he was healed hostage from the rippers clan. So now I have to save my dumb ass father. So I had an idea, if I find mio Cherie she would be a big help._ Remy lebou was in an ally way waiting for the Goth to go to school. Then he sees Rouge walking by herself. Then Kurt walked into her. "Kurt ah'm sorry about Mystique." Rouge tried to say with concern for Kurt's shake. "It'z pretty clear Rouge! Vhy push zomeone off a cliff! But iz zhe roomerz true? Zhat you're leaving?" asked Kurt with a sad look on his face. "Ah don't know maybe." Rouge said with a sigh. Then Kurt left for school, and Rouge felt ashamed and decided to go back home or so she thought. But when she turned a corner of the ally someone grabbed her and she passed out. But before she passed out she thought she recognized the voice that said "Bonjour Cherie!". Then after 3 hours of pure peace and quiet. Rogue woke up to find herself in a box car full of crates. Her hands were tied together behind her back, and her ankles were also tied together. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was covered up with a trench coat and that the owner of said coat was leaning with his left arm against the door frame, casually looking at the passing scenery."You," growled Rogue under her breath as she glared her casually glanced over his shoulder before looking back out the train leapt to her feet, attempting to lunge at Gambit, only to fall face first onto the floor."I've been watching you for weeks, Rogue," said Gambit as he came over and gently grabbed Rogue by the upper arms and returned her to a seated position. "You're such an unhappy girl.""Is it any wonder?" asked Rogue as Gambit covered her back up with his coat. "What do you want with me anyway?""I don't want anything. It's what you want." Gambit took a seat on a nearby crate, and began to fiddle with his deck of cards, while Rogue began to think of a way to escape."What is it with you and cards?" asked Rogue several minutes looked up from his game of solitaire."Well you see. It's like having fifty-two explosives tucked away in one little pocket." Gambit shuffled the cards from his right hand into his left and pulled off the top card. "I always save her for last.""Queen of Hearts?" asked Rogue."My lucky lady," said Gambit as he kissed the card. "She's gotten me out of a whole lotta jams.""Then I need a deck of those," replied Rogue sarcastically."It is nice havin' someone to watch over you, Rogue." Gambit kneeled down next to Rogue. "So, if you're ready to accept my help, I can untie you."Rogue thought about it for a moment."Okay."Gambit zapped off the ropes."It's just time you took charge of your own destiny, 's all.""Good idea," said Rogue as she kicked Gambit in the side, sending him stumbling across the car. Gambit grabbed a hold of the sides of the door, as Rogue threw off his coat and withdrew his slammed the staff against Gambit's fingers, causing him to cry out."Ah don't like getting pushed in any direction, got it?" said Rogue as she leaned forward slightly."Point taken," replied Gambit as he charged the train. "Now here's mine: pull me in or I'll blow this box car off the tracks."Rogue glared at him before pulling him back inside."You're just crazy enough to do it.""We do what we have to, right, chérie?" replied Gambit with a slight swung at Gambit's face, but he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact."I'm not afraid. Go ahead," Gambit pulled off Rogue's glove. "Absorb my thoughts. See for yourself that I mean you no harm."Rogue reached for Gambit's face, but pulled back at the last second."Like Ah want you inside my head!" said Rogue as she turned and walked to the far end of the car and sat grinned and went back to his crate to finish his card game. "So where are you taking me anyway?" asked 'd been at least an hour since she'd said anything to Gambit, and she was getting bored."N awlins," replied Gambit."Figures.""What's that chere?""Nothin'."Gambit gave a little shrug and the two went back to being silent."What are you playing?" asked Rogue as she glanced over her shoulder."Solitaire," replied Gambit. "Only ding you can play alone really."Rogue turned to face Gambit."Do you know how to play anything else?""O' course I do, chere. Gambit knows how to play all de games," said Gambit as he finished his game of solitaire. "What about you?""I can play five card draw," replied Rogue casually."Why don't you come over here, so we can play?" suggested thought about it for a second before walking over and taking a seat on a crate across the makeshift table from Gambit."I haven't played in a while," stated Rogue."Gambit'll go easy on ya," replied the Cajun as he dealt out the cards."Are you sure you aren't a hustler, chere?" asked Gambit several card games later."I guess I'm just good," replied Rogue with a grin. "Sides, we're not playin' for money. Unless you want to of course."Gambit smiled."I think I'll save my money for later," said Gambit as he stood and went to the car's door."Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Rogue as walked over to Gambit."Our stops up ahead," replied Gambit as he turned and retrieved his coat and staff from their spot on the looked from the rapidly passing by landscape and back over to Gambit."We're not gonna do what Ah think we're gonna do, are we?" asked Rogue as Gambit put on his coat, and returned the staff to it's usual hiding spot within it."Haven't you ever jumped from a train before, chere?" asked Gambit as he pocketed his deck of cards."No Ah haven't actually," replied Rogue as Gambit came to stand beside her."Ya don't know what you're missing," replied Gambit as he took hold of Rogue's gloved hand. "It's easy, all y' have to do is jump when I say so. Leave the rest to me.""Am Ah supposed to trust you?" asked Rogue as she looked from the passing ground and back to a grinning Gambit."Preferably," replied Gambit as he looked up ahead of the train. "One, two, jump!" With that Gambit leapt out of the box car followed closely by Rogue, who had Gambit's hand in a vice landed gracefully in a sitting position on the soft grass with Rogue sprawled across his lap laughing."I told y' it was fun," replied Gambit as Rogue rolled off of him and he stood up."That was a big thrill," said Rogue as Gambit helped her to her feet. "We should do it again.""Next train doesn't come for awhile, chere." Gambit began walking with Rogue right beside him. "And I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, so why don't we get a bite to eat?" "Sounds good to me," replied Rogue. Then sometime later Kurt got worried about Rouge, because Rouge didn't show up for school. So he popped in front of Sam, Bobbie was already inside because he went throw the window by an ice bridge. "Zam did you see Rouge?" asked Kurt. "No man I didn't sorry." Said Sam. Then in the mansion you got Jimmie grabbing 3 books of the shelf, then going back to his seat and then split himself into 3 people and started to read. Then Jubilee was doing homework, and bazerker was on his laptop. "Low battery!" said the laptop. "Hum." So he had an idea. He put his finger 2 inches from the laptop. _Zap! _Full battery. Then _Bamf!_ "Hey guys have you seen Rouge?" everybody shook their heads no. then sometime later Logan was in the garage working on the x-van. _Bamf!_ "Huh?" Logan said in a growl. "Mr. Logan Rogue's gone!" said Kurt concerned and worried. "Strips? Elf what do you mean?" he growled. "I asked if anyone zeen her… but no one zeen her!" then Logan stopped working on the x-ven and jumped on his motorcycle. After 30 minutes of searching. He fond Rouge's backpack. He smelt it and started to growl. "I smell Cajun!" stated Wolverine as he sniffed the air. "What is all of this?" asked Rogue as she followed Gambit through the streets of New Orleans."Mardi Gras!" replied Gambit with a smile as he looked at the floats and masked men and women who were moving past them through the streets. "Greatest party dere is."Rogue watched as a float went by, and a man dressed as a jester threw strings of beads out into the crowd. Gambit caught a couple of strings in the air as the float passed by."Every belle needs some of dese," said Gambit as he put the necklaces around Rogue's stared at each other for a moment before Gambit continued up the street. Rogue looked down at her necklace, and then back up at Gambit's disappearing form before hurrying after watched the tape of Magneto's demise for what had to be the hundredth, laughing hysterically. He'd just rewound it and was ready to watch it again, when he was suddenly spun around to find himself face to face with Wolverine who had a hold of him by the front of his uniform."I'm lookin' for Gambit," growled Wolverine."Watch it mate, you're wrinkling the uniform," replied Pyro, as he caused a huge fire dragon to appear in the dragon lunged forward, knocking Wolverine backwards. Wolverine did a back flip and was ready to fight again in no time."I'm really glad you stopped by, because I've been bored outta me skull," said dragon lunged forward once more, but Wolverine leapt up, and grabbed the underside of the balcony, flipping himself up, and onto the top of the railing, where he jumped off, landing behind Pyro, and slicing off his back pack in the process."Huh?" Pyro watched as the dragon quickly then turned and gave Wolverine a sheepish smile, which got him throw into the far wall. Wolverine walked over and picked Pyro up by the uniform with one hand, and extended the claws on his others."Where's your buddies?" asked Wolverine."Since Magneto's gone, Colossus bailed and went back to Russia. Sabertooth's out playin' with a big ball of yarn somewhere, and Gambit didn't leave a note of the fridge."Wolverine growled and three Pyro back across the room where he landed in his chair and spun back around to face the TV monitor."Okay, take care. So long. Ugh, don't get all weepy on me. Let's not drag this out or anything," called Pyro as Wolverine left the room. "I know just how to turn this frown upside down," said Pyro as he turned Magneto's tape back on. "So, have you always been a thief?" asked Rogue from her spot next to Gambit in the jazz club."I guess you could say it runs in the family," replied Gambit casually."What, like your father?""If you could call 'im that.""What do you mean?" asked was about to reply when a group of guys came over to there table."Y'know this is Ripper territory, Remy," stated one of the men as two other grabbed Gambit and Rogue, and hauled them out of their seats."Bonjour Julien," replied Gambit, as he took a hold of his staff and extended, before using it to hit the man holding him in the man grabbed his nose and backed away from Gambit in elbowed her captor hard in the ribs, causing him to fall over, gasping for air."Borrow this?" asked Rogue as she took Gambit's staff from then spun around, using the staff to hold herself up, and mule kicked Julien in the chest, sending him flying through the door of the walked over and leaned against the frame of the now broken door, and looked at Julien with a smirk."Thanks!" said Rogue as she handed Gambit his staff back."Any time." No sooner had Gambit gotten the words out, then one of the Ripper's from inside the club tackled Gambit to the looked up to see two more Rippers come out of the club, before running over and kicking the Ripper off of quickly got to his feet in time to see the two other Rippers' head toward him. He looked around for a good weapon, before his eyes fell onto a parking meter. Gambit quickly grabbed a hold of the meter, and charged it, until it exploded and sent quarters flying everywhere. The two Rippers threw their arm's up to protect their faces, before turning and running smiled at his handiwork, but was soon tackled into the wall of the jazz club by Julien. Gambit looked up to see Julien rear back to hit him, but he never did. Instead Julien let go of Gambit and passed out, to reveal Rogue standing with her bare hand outstretched. Rogue groaned, and wobbled a bit, with her hand on her head. Gambit stepped forward, and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand."Time to go," said Gambit as he pulled Rogue down a nearby he stopped and turned to Rouge"Look, thanks for your help, really, but now I gotta go and take care of some stuff," said Gambit once he and Rogue were safely away from the Ripper' watched as Gambit turned and started walking away. So he left, and Rouge felt discussed that Gambit would leave her stranded in the middle of nowhere. Gambit was walking and a saw a can-can dancer and gave her a small smile. Then stopped in an empty ally. Rouge was wondering what to do. " Dat's right Cherie. Come dis way!" said Gambit. So he left the corner and then he saw Cyclops and almost had a heart attack. Then he fond Rouge and kind of pushed her to side. "Gambit what's wrong?" "Shh! Ah hear something!" he said in a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me they kidnaped your father?" asked Rogue."Because you don't need any more troubles," replied Gambit. "Especially mine."Rogue hurried after Gambit."Listen. I know where they're keepin' your father!" called stopped and turned to face Rogue."You do? Where?""Bloodmoon Bayou," said Rogue as she came to stand in front of Gambit. "But you'll never get past their sensors and water mines, so Ah m goin' with you.""No, no, I'll manage on my own." Gambit began walking away once more."Gambit." Rogue caught a hold of Gambit's arm, and he turned to look at her. "Ah had the chance to do something like this before, and Ah didn't. Ah need to do it now."Gambit looked at Rogue for a while, before sighing."All right.""We're never going to find them in this," said Scott as he looked at the huge crowd of masked people."Judging from that, I'd say they've already come and gone," said Wolverine as he gestured to the broken jazz club door, and the ruined parking meter. "Yep Gambit and Rouge has been here." Scott said punting at the blown up car. "Hey buddy nice costume!" said the man with his girlfriend as he walked away. "Zhankz it'z one of a kind!" said Kurt giving the guy a thumbs up. "Well where can we find them?" asked Kurt. After 10 minutes later Rouge and Gambit were on a boat in the swamp. "All this trouble, and Ah thought you didn't like your father," said Rogue from her spot in the boat."I don't," replied Gambit. "Just because someone adopts you doesn't make them a parent.""Yeah . . .""Mystique? You mean it wasn't her motherly instincts that lead her to take you in?" asked Gambit with mild sarcasm."Let's just say it was my power she wanted to nurture," replied Rogue as she looked off across the sighed."You and I, we could write a book about it. Been down the same roads . . .""Difference is, you're trying to save your father. It's more then Ah did, ah pushed her off the fucking cliff and broke her into a million fucking pieces! And now the only person I ever called brother is so pist at me." said Rogue as the boat slid up to the dock. Gambit was in a awh. "Wow, ya do have issues. But my problems are is It's a thieves' sort of deal," said Gambit as he tied the boat to the dock, and got out. "Not a family thing."Gambit helped Rogue out of the boat, and the two walked up the dock, and onto the mainland. The two were a few yards away from the dock when Rogue got another flash of Julien's memories, which caused her to get dizzy and fall over."Rogue are you all right?" asked Gambit as he kneeled beside her with his hand on the grass next to her turned her head to the side, her cheek just barley brushing across Gambit's hand. She opened her eyes in time to see Gambit pass out next to her on the grass. "They took a boat from here," said Wolverine as he came to the water's edge. "The trial goes cold.""Great, now we like just have to search like the entire bayou," said Kitty sarcastically."We can take the Blackbird. It'll make things easier," said woke up to see a very angry Rogue standing over him."How dare you!" shouted Rogue."What happened?" asked grabbed a hold of Gambit's lapels and sat on him."Your thoughts are in my head! Ah know everything!" shouted Rogue. "You played me!" Rogue stood up and backed away from Gambit."Rogue . . ." Gambit stood up."Ever since you put me on that train, it's all been apart of a plan!""Let me explain–""You knew you'd run into someone from the Ripper's at that jazz club!" shouted Rogue. "You knew they'd come after you, and you knew Ah d use my powers to help you! All because you wanted me to absorb information." Rogue turned and started walking back toward the dock."I'm sorry Rogue!" called Gambit."You used me. Just like everyone else." Rogue said the last part quieter and with a hint of sadness."My father's life was at stake!" shouted Gambit as Rogue continued to walk sighed and hung his head, before turning and continuing back toward the Ripper's looked back over her shoulder in time to see Gambit disappear into the carefully crept through the old house, taking care to stick to the shadows and to be as silent as possible. As he passed through the kitchen, he eyed a case of soda, that was sitting on the table. Gambit thought about it a moment before pocketing one of the cans. Nearing a corner, he could hear voices up ahead."I don't see what the big deal is," said one of the voices. "I mean, he's just another thief.""You idiot, LeBeau's the head of the Thieves Guild!" exclaimed another voice in a whisper. "Don't you see how much he's worth to us, alive or dead?"Gambit charged the can of soda and rolled it around the corner."What's that?" asked one of the voices."It's a can of soda.""Why's it glowing?"Gambit waited for the explosion and as soon as he heard it, he raced around the corner. Easily stepping over the incapacitated guards, Gambit picked the lock on the door, and walked inside."I should let those Rippers tear 'im apart," growled Rogue under her breath as she followed Gambit's path into the house. "I can't believe him!""Hey!" a voice called turned to see one of Julien's guys from the bar walking toward her."I don't have time for this." Rogue turned around and held out her uncovered hand, which the man walked right into and passed felt dizzy, but quickly shook off the feeling and headed in the direction the newly acquired thoughts told her Gambit and his father would be."Remy! You came!" exclaimed Jean-Luc as he saw his son walk through the door."Don't get excited, Jean-Luc. Nothing's changed between us," replied Gambit as he walked over to where his father was tied to a chair."Den why are you here?""Not too sure of that myself," replied Gambit as he charged the ropes around Jean-Luc, causing them to fall off."We need to get outta here," said Jean-Luc as he stood, and rubbed his wrists where the ropes had been."This place is like a maze. You'll need help gettin' out."Gambit turned to see Rogue standing in the doorway."Hurry up though, we don't have a lot of time.""Who's de femme?" Jean-Luc nodded toward Rogue."No time," replied Gambit as he followed Rogue out of the two men followed Rogue down the darkened hallway, and over to a bookcase. Rogue looked at the bookcase for a moment before pushing in one of the books. The whole unit slid away to reveal a secret passage."This way," said Rogue quietly."How she know?" asked Jean-Luc."Trust me, she knows," replied Gambit as he followed Rogue into the was a fairly short walk through the passage and out of the house, and soon the trio was near the boat dock once again."That went smoother then I thought," said Jean-Luc."Too smooth," replied Gambit as he surveyed his surroundings, look for the trap that they'd obviously run enough, about twelve Rippers could be seen coming out of the shadows surrounding the dock."Either one of one of you got a plan?" asked Rogue as she eyed the looked over his shoulder, and the looked at his father. Jean-Luc nodded as if in understanding, and Gambit grabbed a hold of Rogue's gloved hand and followed his father into one of the boats. Rogue looked over her shoulder as the boat sped away, to see several Rippers get in boats as well."Do we have somewhere to go, or are we just going to let them chase us around the bayou all night?" asked Rogue as the Rippers got closer."We can go to de Guild house, but we'll have to lose dem first," said Jean-Luc."No problem." Gambit took out a handful of cards, charged them, and threw them into the Rippers boat quickly caught of fire, causing the Rippers to have to jump ship, but as they did so, one of the Rippers shot at the boat, causing Jean-Luc to make a sharp turn to avoid getting hit. The motion of this knocked Rogue out of the boat and into the bayou."Rogue!" yelled Gambit as he leapt out of the boat after her."Uh, Gambit?" called Rogue as Gambit swam over to her."What, chere?" asked Gambit."Is that an alligator?"Gambit looked to where Rogue was pointing in time to see something very large slip into the water. He was about to reply when Rogue disappeared in a cloud of smoke and brimstone. Not wanting to wait for the alligator to catch up, Gambit swam for the shore."Are you okay, Rogue?" asked Kurt as the two of them teleported back onto the shore."Yeah Ah m fine," said Rogue, not really paying attention to Kurt, and looking toward the shore where Jean-Luc was getting out of the boat."Are you sure? Cause you look totally spaced out," said Kitty."Ah m fine," repeated Rogue as she turned to look at her friend and brother. "How'd you find us all the way out here?""The Professor found you vith Cerebro, and then Jean did some mind probing, Logan followed your scent, and the rest vas actually a lot of luck," explained had just gotten out of the water when a large fist grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt, and slammed him into a nearby tree. Gambit looked up to see Wolverine glaring at him as he reared back his other fist, and extended his claws."Logan! Stop! Leave him alone!" yelled Rogue from her spot next to the other looked from Gambit to Rogue, before releasing the Cajun, and retracting his claws."I'm gonna want some answers, Rogue," said Wolverine as he walked past."And you'll get them," replied Rogue as she continued over to Gambit who was wringing the excess water out of his jacket."Rogue–""Don't," said Rogue as Gambit let go of his coat and looked at her. "You just did the wrong thing for the right reasons.""So what now?" Gambit leaned against the tree."Ah m going back with the X-men. I don't care what you do." Rogue turned away."Sure you don't," said Gambit with a smiled despite herself as Gambit came up behind her."Well . . . Ah better go."Rogue went to walk away, but Gambit caught a hold of her hand."You will be fine, chérie. You got people watchin' over you."Rogue turned and watched as Gambit disappeared with Jean-Luc into the fog. It wasn't until they were gone that she realized there was something in her hand. Looking down, Rogue opened her hand to find the Queen of Hearts in comes up to Rouge. "Hey are you ok?""Yeah ah think so." And Kurt put his arms around Rouge. Rogue cast one last look in the direction Gambit had gone, before turning and heading to the Blackbird."Does this have to feel so much like an interrogation?" asked Rogue as she looked at her fellow X-men who were gathered around her in the rec room."You owe me answers, as to why you were off gallivanting around with that Cajun," said Wolverine."I think what Logan was trying to say, is that we were worried about you," said the Professor."Yeah Rogue, you like, totally didn't show up for school. You just bailed all of the sudden," said sighed."Look. I talked to Kurt on the way to school, and that bothered me, so I decided to head back here. On the way back, I ran into Gambit, and he said his dad was in trouble, and that he needed my help, so I went with him," explained Rogue."He's the enemy," said Scott."We're supposed to help other mutants, and he needed my help. All right?" Rogue got tired of all the questions, and stormed out of the rec room."She has a point," said Jean after Rogue left."Yeah. I mean, it is our job to be like helpful, and stuff," said Kitty."Am I the only one who sees that he's the enemy?" exclaimed Scott, as the majority of the group left the rec room."Where ya gonna go now, Remy?" asked Jean-Luc as the two continued on their way through the bayou. "You gonna go back to dat femme?""Huh?" asked Gambit, who was only half paying attention."Are ya headin' back to da femme?" repeated Jean-Luc."I dunno," replied Gambit with a shrug. "Haven't really thought about it.""I know things haven't been the best between us, but ya always welcome 'ere."Gambit looked at his father."What do ya mean?""I realize that I wasn't the best father to ya once ya got ya powers, and I'm sorry bout dat. Yer brot'her, Henri is gettin' married soon, he'd like for ya to be dere," said was quiet for a moment."I guess I could stay a while," said Gambit. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

chapter 1 the familiar face

It's been a year since Gambit kidnaped Rouge and took her to the French couther, the heart of Louisiana, New Orleans. It was her typical boring normal Goth of a day at her boring ass school. Rouge was eating lunch with her best friend raven a British Goth. Rouge was on plant what the fuck, well her mind was somewhere alts. "Earth to Rouge!" Rouge wasn't listening to raven. She was busy thinking about the boy who kidnaped her a year ago. "Why am I thinking about him? Though I have to admit he's really sexy! Eww, why am I thinking this? Shit! Shit! Shit!" thought Rouge. Rouge took out the gift that Remy gave her, it was the queen of heart's card. "His lucky lady, his special card, why would he ever give mah his special card?" thought Rouge. "So, Rouge who gave you that card? Is a boy tell me! Tell me!" "Well a year ago, I was kidnaped and the person who kidnaped me was…." I can't say I was kidnaped by one of Magneto's stodges! "Well?" "Uh, someone I knew." Rouge blushed uncontrollably. "So that answers my question, I think." Out in the dissent's a pair of demon like red eyed Cajun was watching that southern Goth girl he kidnaped a year ago to help him find his adopted father. "Ah, she looks so beautiful, and oh what's this?" He looked at her hands and saw the gift he gave her a year ago. The queen of hearts. "Ah, she still has my lucky lady. I wonder why she kept all dis time since the last time I saw her?" He was watching her with so much amazement, she was laughing with her friend, she put the card back in her pocket. The bell rung and the two girls looked to see if anyone was watching. So they hugged one another. Remy was getting kind of hot under the collar. So they went inside. So he jumped down and sat were Rouge sat. as he was about to sit down when all of a sudden a person with blue hair popped out of nowhere . "Hi long time no see Ja?" Kurt said when he punched Remy in the face. Remy fell on his ass, and was screaming at top of he's lungs. "What ze hell was zat for ya fuzy son of a" "hay ja moron no cussing in school grounds perverted swamp rat!" just then Rouge looked out of biology class's window and saw Kurt and some other guy fighting and cussing each other out. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? DAMIT KURT ONLY U WOULD PICK FIGHTS WITH RANDOM STRANGERS… WHO THE HELL IS THAT ANY WAY I CANT GET A GOOD LOOK AT HIS FACE thought rouge as she raised her hand "uh yes rouge" the teacher asked "may I be excused" "for what I'm in the middle of a lesson here rouge I can't just let you rome free" "thanks Mr. Walter I knew you'd understand Mr. Walter uh bay" rouge said as she dashed out of the class room leaving Mr. Walter and the class with open mouths thinking dude did she really just do that right now looks on their faces. "Why on earth would ya pick today of all day's to fight Kurt wa…!" she made it outside, to the two dumb boobs fighting in the middle of school grounds. "Listen to me swamp boy come near my sister again and I will kill you!" "I don't know your sister you German freak!" when Rogue was a little bit hurt by this. She took off her both glove and stopped them in mid-sentence. "You swamp boy mother Foc oh…."and Kurt went down. "I'm going to kill your German asssssssssssss mama..." and Remy went down. Oh shit now I have to contact Jean to high jack her car. Jean! Jean! Jean I need to high jack you right now. Thought Rouge. Rouge what's going on? Well I need your car to drop off two boobs….what are you going to do with your boobs? Not mah tits you ninny the two boobs I'm talking about is Kurt and Remy! What? Gambit's back? Apparently dumb dumb one got into a fight with dumb dumb two, can I please high jack your car? I don't think…. Thanks Jean I knew you'd understand! And Rouge took the two boobs to the car. "Ah shit! The damn door is locked!" Jean I need your car keys! Thought rouge. Well I'll meet you after this period. Thought Jean. But 4th period just started! Thought Rouge. All right! All right I'll tell that I have to go to rest room! Thought Jean. All right meet me were the two boobs were fighting. Thought Rouge. Ok meet you there. Thought Jean. So she got up to the teacher and asked if she can go to the rest room. "Um Mr. walter may I go to the rest room?" Mr. Dunkley looked at Jean and was about to say no but she left anyway. "Thanks Mr. Dunkley I knew you'd understand!" she left the classroom. "What's the deal with kids not listening to teachers anymore?" now Jean was on her way to Rouge and gave her the keys. Jean looked at Rouge and she was speechless. "Wow Rouge you weren't lying." So Rouge gave her a I told you so look. "So what am ah suppose ta do?" "I don't know? Have him join the x-men!" now Rouge secretly had her heart loved the idea of havening Gambit on the team, however her brain told her it was a bad idea for an enemy joining the team because what if he's just playing her, what if we ask him to join the team he accepted and later steels something valuable? And guess who's going ta be the one in trouble! Meh that's who! "Alright here's the keys!" said Jean. "Oh uh Jean is it ok if ya ride with Scott? Because ah have Kurt and this pervert in the car and…." "Say no more. You what to be alone with him don't you?" "Eww no! Ah have mah brother in the car! And why would ya think that ah would do anythin' wit' that pervert?" said Rouge faking a scowl. "Ok! Ok. I thought maybe you'd liked him, ever since that night in New Orleans! You know the night he gave you the Queen of hearts!" said Jean teasingly. " How did you know he gave meh the Queen of hearts?" "Kurt told Scott and Scott told me." _Ah'm going ta kill Kurt and Scott!_ "So Scott told ya?" "Wow I'm surprised you're not…" "Pisted? Oh Ah'm beyond pisted!" said Rouge with an angry expiration on her face. "Oh well you have the keys so…." With that said the two boobs woke up. "Where the hell am ah?" asked Gambit. "Vhat the…you. YOU ZON OF A BI….. Guten Tag sis! Jean!" Gambit looked up and he freaked out at the familiar face, it was … no it can't be! The one girl he fell in love with the girl he kidnaped from 2 years ago the untouchable.

Chapter 2 the unthinkable suggestion

"Rouge? Is dat ya? Ah haven' seen ya in a year seen ah kidnaped ya!" said Gambit with a huge smirk on his smug little face. " You better whip that zmug look of your face or I'll vell kick your teeth in!" said Kurt. Jean was snickering in the background. Rouge scowled at Jean. "I got a go now uh.. I see so you were part of Magneto's team." "Was! not no more, see he was to bossy and ah ran away. Hey are you guys takin' new recruit's?" asked Gambit. Jean thought this is just too damn hysterical. Rogue on the other hand was so fucking pisted. Jean left for her 4 hour and Rogue took Gambit and Kurt to the house. _We have ta get ta the house before dumb-dumb 1 and dumb-dumb 2 starts arguin'._ "Hey sis can you turn on the radio vell you?" Rogue turned on the radio. There was a German folk song on the radio. "Oh chere ah know ya don't like dis piece of shit!" said Gambit smiling to piss off Kurt. "Vell your rock, Hip-hop and Rap are songs of the devil himself!" now Rogue was getting pretty pisted at Kurt and Gambit. She started up the car, which is a bad idea when your pretty pisted off because it's a recipe for disaster. She starts moving the car and not but a minute later the two nimrods started to fight. "If ya'll don't stop fightin' ah'll…." They ran into a blue car in fount them. "AHHHH! Umph!" said the 3 as Rouge hit the dashboard and the other 2 hit the back of the chairs. They got out and cheek the car for damages. A lady with a bad attitude came out. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?" said the lady. Rouge was pisted at the lady, even though it was not really her fault. But her brother's and that other boob fault and was more pisted at. "WHY YOU…." "Oh mon chere let moi handle dis!" Gambit said with smile. He goes up to pisted off lady. " What do you want you basterd?" Gambit was a little hurt about the last remark, but he still kept smiling. "Bonjour! Cherie you look lovely today might ah add." Rouge got a little jealous. Gambit notice and smiled evilly at Rouge. "Oh really!" Gambit took off his sun glasses and his red on black eyes staring in her baby blues. "Oh, what's…happening?" asked the lady. Gambit looked at her and smiled. "Well moi dear in a few seconds ah'll well have erased all of your memory of us and how you got a dent on your car." Gambit let go of her and she fell on the ground. Rouge and Gambit opened the door and of curse Kurt has to be a christen and help this bitch. "Uh Rouge ve can't leave her like this! At least help her in the car! The poor girl." _Man ah hate it when Kurt goes all monk on mah ass._ "Ve are X-men_…._vell exceptfor Demon eyes! Ve should do the right thing." "Well ya can pick her up, but ah'm not goin' ta help!" "Aww Rouge wwjd!" "What da fuck is wwjd?" asked Gambit getting annoyed. "Vell if you want to know unbeliever it'z vhat vould Jesus do!" Rouge got real quiet and Gambit got upset and didn't say anything about it on the way home. When they got there they were greeted by professor X and Wolverine. Wolverine gave Gambit a nasty look. "Oh HELL NO! He is not joining the X-men and that's final!" said Logan with a ferrous growl. "Logan, Logan don't be so cruel, and who's decision is it to accepted him into the group anybody in the school? Hum?" "Sigh" Yours Chuck ." said Logan. "So, Gambit I'll talk to you in my office, Rouge I want you in my office too so come! Come." _ Score ah love ya professor! Yeah come Cherie ya know you want ta._ Thought Gambit. _Man the professor is trying to feed meh ta a sexual predator._ Thought Rouge. So they went to professor's office. "So Gambit why do you want to join the X-men exactly?" asked professor. "Well ah want ta better mah life, life with Magneto was not as fun as you guys looked ta have! And mah other goal is….uh can you read mah mind for dis one because it's a little bit personal." Said Gambit._ Ok Gambit now tell me why you're really here. _Said professor x. _well professor ah came here ta win da heart of a certain Southern bell._ Said Gambit. Rouge wanted to know what they were talking about in their minds. So she waited. "Alright Gambit I pass my judgment. And you are free to join us." Gambit and Rouge was speechless. " Thank ya professor ya'll see Remy is a changed Cajun!" said Remy with a big smile on his face. He kissed the professor on the middle of his bald head and kissed Rogue and ran off. Rouge and the professor looked at each other stunned. "Rouge did you witness what I just witness?" asked the professor. "Yeah he didn't collapse this time! But why?" asked Rouge. "Well I don't know but if I had to guess maybe he has too much energy in him, or you are finally manifesting your powers." Said professor x. "Really ya mean it ah can finally touch another without putting all the boy's in a coma?" asked Rouge getting excited. "Rouge I want you to give your theory a test, I want you to kiss gambit one more time and see if it will work again." "Ok." And she left to go find Gambit. Gambit was in the kitchen making a sandwich. "Hey sugha you enjoyed that kiss?" asked Rouge in a teasing but sexy voice. Gambit was sweating beads. "Oh, ah uh got ta go!" said Gambit as he tried to leave but Rouge shut the door before Gambit can get to it. "No sugha ah'm being real did ya or did ya not liked dat kiss?" Rouge covered her mouth knowing she accidentally spoke Cajun. "What came out of mah mouth?" "Remy thinks it might be mah tongue, and ya know what ya sound very sexy." So he kissed this time it was a slow passionate kiss. It lasted about two minutes. Rouge was amazed at the fact that Gambit didn't fall unconscious yet._ Why isn't he unconscious yet this is weird but he is a good kisser. _ Thought Rouge. Remy stopped and grew concern about the fact that his untouchable Rouge is not untouchable no more. "Chere your powers… ah can touch you! Ah couldn't touch ya before and now ah can!" "Let's go ta the Professor!" said Rouge. _Oh why God why of all people it had ta be the womanizing two bit sexy Cajun that speaks French. _ Thought Rouge. So they went to professor to talk about what just happened. "Ah Rouge, Gambit did the experiment worked?" Rouge looked at the professor like he was stupid or at least for having big brain he acts like he has no brain in head. "Chere what does he mean about experiment?" asked Gambit. "Well after ya left the professor said that it was weird that ya kissed meh and didn't go unconscious so we did an experiment ta see if ya can still stand and ya still standing surprisingly." Said Rouge. Before Gambit put his impute in, Logan came bursting through the door. " Chuck I just news that Magneto is at it again! That bustard!" Logan growled. Then Storm came in to the room. "We have to leave now If we can still catch him at his hideout!" said Storm. The professor was surprised to see Storm and Logan at the same time. "Ah, Storm, Logan so glad to see you, and what did you say about Magneto?" " His secret hideout out in the mountains in Tibet. " said Logan. "We have to go right away!" said Storm. "Well I have to tell the others that the teachers are leaving and somebody has to at least watch them." Said Professor X. "And I know the perfect person to do it, Gambit." Everybody was shocked about the professor's decision about Gambit especially Logan. Just then Gambit came out of the danger room, and he heard his name and stopped by the door that had a crack. He opened the door a little bit more just enough to get a good look. "What? Are you fucking crazy Chuck! Gambit? I don't trust the mother fucker!" Logan growled and stuck out his metal claws in blind rage. Gambit was hurt, shocked, and a little bit scared that Logan would stick out his claws out and act like he was going to stab the wall but Gambit knows in gut that Logan was thinking of him. And he's the reason Gambit kidnaped one of his teammates that he has a special father daughter relationship._ At least I hope that's all it is!_ Thought Gambit. "Logan clam down. The reason I picked Gambit is because he has more experience and plus he's older." "Chuck that doesn't matter!" said Logan. "Actually Logan the Professor's right I think this is the way Gambit can prove himself to be mature, maybe he'd matured over the years I mean he's only 20 after all." Said Storm. "Yeah right and while you're at it we'll see fucking pig fly! I'm telling you that guy shouldn't be one of us!" said Logan. Logan started towards the door._ Oh shit! Where can I hide?_ Thought Gambit. And then Gambit looked up and got a good idea. It was good thing that his adopt father taught him martial arts or otherwise this would be extremely difficult, so kids don't try this at home.

Chapter 3

The cats are away and mice will play

Logan came out of the professor's office and started sniffing. He growled and stuck out his claws. "Gambit!" now Gambit was really scared, he was so scared he was forming beads of sweat and it was raining down his nose, under his nose was Logan's head. Just then god sent an angel under him was no other then his chere Rouge. Logan was looking everywhere for the poor Cajun. "I smell a Cajun!" "Logan what the Fuck are you on crack? And if so who's your drug dealer?" "No I'm not on crack and if I was I wouldn't recommend him." "No, I mean there's only two fucking people in this room." "No I smell Cajun unless you're hiding something from your old man are ya?" asked Logan. Gambit was trying to hold back his snickering. _They don't look alike but they have the same mannerisms, except one can put ya in a coma, and da other one can brutally murder you with his sharp ass claws. Which by the way ah'm scared of. _Thought Gambit. "No ah'd never been with that perverted Cajun! Ah…Ah don't even like him, ever since he kidnaped meh ah…ah don't no." Gambit felt a little guilty and ashamed that he put her though all that to save his no good step father that he love's so much, trying to stop the Assassin and the Thieves killing each other. _so ah had to get married to belladonna but ah chickened out and then ah fell in love with a Goth Rouge named Rouge enhance the name Rouge. And now she hates moi, you know ah don' blame her ah would hate someone that gassed me with some strange gas and tide meh up and threw meh train going to Louisiana ah would probably kill him._ Thought Gambit. "Well good I hope it stays that way!" said Logan as he walked away to the living room. Rouge sat down on a couch that was by a window next to professor's office, now Gambit was getting a cramp in his lags for standing in a wired spy position. Rouge sat all alone and started to talk to herself. "Well it's just me and you mahself since ah have no one intelligent to talk to, shoot ah'll even settle for that swamp rat. I mean he's sexy, charming and witty and ah'm just the untouchable Goth." She sat and pondered and he looked in to her big beautiful green eyes and saw a sadness, it reminded him of himself. Though all the stuff he and Rouges been though he wasn't joking about making a book about it. "Oh ah just wish he would just man up and tell meh that he loves meh, or ah should just grow a pair and tell him mahself." She sighed and looked out the window. She was staring at a cloud that was shaped like playing cared now Gambit was intriguing by this that he let go and fell flat on his face. "BOOM!" Rouge jumped and turned around and saw the Cajun daze. _ He looked like he came from an anime. _Thought Rouge. He came to and he looked at Rouge. "Ah god has sent moi an angel!" Rouge looked at him like she was punch him like a dude. _Wait punch him like a dude he is a dude, oh wait ah was thinking about Kitty. But ah like ta punch or kiss that fool._ Thought Rouge. "Ya scared the shit out of meh swamp rat! But ah was uh…. What how the hell did ya get in here without…. Wait were ya here the whole time?" asked Rouge. Now Gambit was kind of getting nervous he didn't know if Rouge was pist or was about to laugh. "Rouge ah heard every word, how you wish that ya can talk ta ya'r swamp rat." Said Gambit with an evil smile going across his face. "Ok cashier cat well ya talking now aint ya?" asked Rouge laughing. "You know you have a beautiful laugh." Said Gambit. "Come over here swamp rat ah won't bit unless ya want meh ta sugha." Gambit wanted to kiss Rouge so much. "Hey Gambit…." "Oh Rouge call moi Remy Please!" said Remy. "Ok….Remy when ya with the Acolytes did ya feel like ya be long?" asked Rouge. "Well ah felt more of a jerk when ah was with them, but when ah'm with ya ah feel like ah can do better with mah life, like ah can change Rouge." They sat in dead silence. Until Remy broke it. "So Rouge what are ya hobbies?" "Well at mah old school ah played basketball for 2 years. We were called the Mississippi Bull dogs, we were good until some fucking idiot did a superman high and fell flat on his face and ah quit." "Well ah use ta be on a team ta we use ta be the Louisianan tigers." "So ya saying ya better than meh?" "Well in a sense dat cheire ah probably can kick ya ass at basketball." "Oh really swamp rat? Ah like ta see ya try it!" so they got the idea of playing basketball. But suddenly the professor mentally called them into his office. "Ya called us prof?" asked Rouge. "Yes Rouge, I leave Remy Etienne LeBeau my house in your care when we come back." Said the professor smiling. "What?" said Rouge and Remy confused. " I trust Gambit with the house while we're gone. It might give you a chance to redeem yourself for all stuff you did in the past." Said the professor. And he left to find the other teachers Storm, Beast, and Logan. "Wow, he was egger ta get fuck out a here!" said Rouge. "Ya said it chere." Said gambit. 30 minutes later Jimmie the youngest of all of the x-men also known as multiple was counting down the minutes when the teachers left. Then the x jet left. Jimmie ran in to the living room where everyone was and he jumped on the couch. "Hey every one the cats are away and the mice can play! I repeat the cats are away and the mice can play!" everyone looked at him like he's a fucking retard. "What?" asked Jean. _And she's supposed to be smart one?_ Thought Jimmie. Then Rahne came up to the group. "I think what the laddie is trying to say is that the teachers are gone right laddie?" asked Rahne. "Yeah what she said." _Man and they are all so stupid except Rahne._ Though- t Jimmie. "So the Teachers are really gone?" asked Scott. "Yeah I saw them leave the school earlier." Said Jimmie. "That's great that means Mr. one eyes going to babysit us." Said Tabatha to Amara. They both giggled and the only one that wasn't supposed to not hear it heard it. Scott got pisted, but who cares. "But nobody told me anything, normally the professor would tell me to come into his office if he wanted me to watch the mansion. I wonder why he didn't call me into the room?" asked Scott to no one in particular. Then to show up was none other than Remy and Rouge. "Everyone can relax Gambit has returned!" said Remy. Then Scott had a thought._ If it wasn't me he pick than….oh fuck we're all doomed! _Thought Scott. "So Gambit he left you the house?" asked Tabatha all shocked. "Hum that's a first! Just to think it would of been one eye over there in the corner crying." Said Tabatha with a big smirk on her face. "First of all I Scott Summers don't cry! Well not in fount of teammates anyway. Well Gambit if you're going to watch the mansion then me and Jean are going to a party anyway. So you better keep this place in top order if you don't I will kick your Cajun ass!" said Scott getting pretty pist. "Oh he will Scott, and he might be better than ya!" said Rouge. Now Remy got nervous. "Cherie what are ya doing?" asked Gambit. "Ah'm trying ta save ya'r hide." Said Rouge. Scott didn't say another word and left with Jean. after they closed the door, everybody was jumping off the walls. "So, Miser French is going to take care of us? Ha I love it!" said Tabatha with a bow. Rouge looks over to Remy. "So are ya ready ta get ya'r ass kicked by a girl?" asked Rouge. "Who says ya'r going ta bet old Remy any way's eh?" "Because ah say that ah bet ya $20 that brains can beat the brawn!" said Rouge. "Keep betting Cherie and ya will one day lose a bet so horrible ya'll regret." Warned Remy. "I'm game, the I bet my friend will whip the floor with your Cajun ass!" said Tabatha with a big smirk on her face. "Vell if ve're betting I'm betting on my zizter! Because I don't truzt the Cajun!" said Kurt. "I with Tabby, and Kurt on this one." Said Amara. "I hate to say this Rouge but I think I'm going to go with the Cajun on this one." Said Bobby. "WHY?" asked The girls plus Kurt. " Because uh… cuz uh…" "BECAUSE BOYS ARE BETTER! ( Gasp)" said Jamie without thinking, the girls turned around and gave Jamie an evil eye. "WHAT DID YA SAY YA TWO BIT FLEA LICKING VARMENT!" said Rouge as she got down to his eye level since he's so short. "The boy said Ah would win because Ah was a boy chere!" "THAT'S NOT TRUE! ANYTHING BOYS CAN DO GIRLS CAN DO TEN TIMES BETTER!" said Rouge. "You said it girl!" said Tabatha. Then the phone rang. "Well go on Remy it is ya cell right? Or did ya stole it?" asked Rouge. He looked at her with hurt look. "Aww Cherie dat hurt, give moi more credit." "Ah would give ya more "credit" if ya stop doing stupid shit ya damn swamp rat!" said Rouge. He looked at her with hurt look and a sigh. "Oie mate how ya doing joining the x geeks and all, is the white haired Shelia around?" asked John playfully. Gambit was about to say something, but stopped. "Oh, yeah she's around mon'amie. We have a bet going on want in?" asked Gambit. "Sure mate…" just then Colossus came through the door. "Ah good day comrade!...oh I'm sorry you're on the phone." Said Colossus. "Oie it's Remy he wants us to bet on something." Colossus pick up the other phone in the kitchen. "Hello? Comrade?" "Ah, Muscles long time no see! How are ya?" "So your placing a bet? A bet on what exactly comrade?" asked Colossus. "Well ya know that one G-i-r-l that ah kidnaped?" asked Remy. " Corade no! you're not going to do nothing inappropriate to her are you?" asked Colossus. "Well the funny thing is dat ah almost said something like dat, although ah said something like Keep betting Cherie and ya will one day lose a bet so horrible ya'll regret type of deal." Then John picked up the phone again. "So, let me guess ya bet the Sheila that if ya won you would take her out and maybe after ya might do something after? Huh? Ha ha!" "Huh? No ya pervert! Ah mean ah wished but she has certain boundaries and ah respect her boundaries." Said Remy. "Wow mate, and coming from a complete womanizer! Sorry mate." "Oh that's so beautiful comrade!" "So, are ya guys coming or what?" "Oie we'll be on our way mate!" John hung up the living room phone, and Colossus hung up the Kitchen phone and left the house. Back at mansion there still placing bets almost all the boys bet on Remy except Kurt who betted on his sister like a good brother, and plus he doesn't like the Cajun. And all of the girls was 100% on Rouges side. "Alright Cajun where's ya'r friends? Ah want ta beat ya already!" said Rouge with a smirk. Just then the doorbell rang. "Ah hope those Acolytes don't bring the bother hood here!" they opened and there was the brother hood boobs. "Hey yo! It going to be the best damn party we ever been at!" said Toad. "Yeah fun for breaking valuables and useless shit!" said Blob. " Woe easy we just came here to party not break shit! Understand?" said Quick Silver. "Ok, everybody that just got here I Tabatha Smith will take your bets!" "So, what's the bet Sheila?" asked John. "Well the bet is…" "Ah bet the Cajun if he wins…If he wins! He can take meh on a date and get ta keep the money." Said Rouge. "Are ya sure Rouge, ah mean ah wished ya said dat a long time ago but….. ah love ya so much ta respect ya'r boundaries." Said Remy as he blushed. Rouge looked at Remy and smiled little. "Oh, bull, bull shit!" said Tabatha. "Ja, bull schize! Don't lizten to him Rouge!" said Kurt. "But ah do love her! Ah love ya Rouge! Please believe moi Rouge!" said Gambit putting his hand on Rouges gloved hand. Rouge pulled her hand and smacked his hand before it reached hers. "Ah'm sorry Remy ah want ta believe ya but ya lie to much." Said Rouge walking away._ Man this sounds like dis one song ah heard a long time ago about little red riding hood. The part about not trusting the big bad wolf. Ah wish dat ah wasn't dat bad wolf._ Thought Remy. "So who's going to bet on my girl Rouge? Or if you want to be boobs then bet on the Cajun." Said Tabatha. "I'll bet on the Cajun because Rouge scares me." Said Quick Silver. "I'll place my bet on Rouge." Said Wonda. "I'll bet on Rouge to since Wonda bet on her." "Dat not a good reason!" said Remy. "Well I bet on Rouge because Gambit keeps pushing us around!" said Fred. " Yeah that's right yo I'm sick and tired of people pushing us around." Said Toad. "Well I don't bet!" said Lance. "Alright let's get it started!" said Tabatha. So they left the living room and went to the back yard. Rouge and Remy were in the ball court getting ready to play basketball. And the rest was on the bleachers yelling and chanting. "Ah aint going easy on ya swamp rat!" "Well same ta ya!" said Remy smiling. Rouge blushed uncontrollably. "Don't ya trick meh with that cheap ass Cajun talk boy!" "Ah knew there was something ya liked about meh cherie." As he was dribbling the basketball. "Just pass the damn ball swamp rat!" said Rouge trying to rip the ball from Remy. "Uh,uh,uh dat might be cheating Cherie!" said Remy with smile. "What did ah say about ya'r sexy Cajun talk! (Gasp) oops!" "(Gasp)!" said everyone with a surprise look on their faces. "Oh my god Sheila now everyone knows you like Gambit! Ha! ha! ha!" said John. "Oh shut the fuck up Aussie or ah'll kicked ya'r ass!" "Oh Sheila you're not so tough!" said John laughing. "Oh, yeah ok who was the one that kicked ya'r ass when we first meet ya guys?" the Aussie just laughed. "Are we playing Cajun?" "Yeah, yeah, yeah Ah'm playing!" So they started to play. Remy has the ball and dribbles it. "Ya know what Cherie Remy is a good shot." "Oh shut the fuck up and throw that damn ball!" "Whatever ya say chere whatever ya say." So Remy threw the ball at hoop, and it went in. Now Rouge got really pisted. "Ok swamp rat ya're going fucking down Cajun!" she grabs the ball when it hit the pavement. She took ball and made a shot and missed. 1 hour later Gambit and Rouge was sweating out a waterfall out on the pavement. The score was tied. "One more point and ah'll win Cherie, ya know ya could back out now ya know if ya want ah won't force ya ta date moi." "Ya mean it Remy?" she said smiling and blushing. "Ya,…" Remy stop and looked at everyone. "Everyone ah…." Rouge spoke up. "Ah forfeit! Swamp rat ya win! Ya're just to strong! And good with the ball. Ah allow ya to take me out on one date." Everyone was staring at them with wide eyes and opened mouths. "Ah'm going ta ask ya one more time Cherie, are ya sure ya want ta take out dis ol' Cajun out?" everybody who was looking at Remy looked at Rouge. "Ah told ya ah'm ok with ya taking meh out swamp rat!" then Remy had an idea. If he has to watch these monkeys from Hell he has to have beer, and fast. Then he remembered he had beer in the car. "Ok ah'm going into moi car and get beer!" "BEER!,DID YOU ZAY BEER?" asked Kurt concerned. "Oie, Mate I love beer!" said John. "Oh comrade don't drink in front of the kidz!" said Colossus. Rouge got up and ignored the whole conversation about beer. "Well here's $180, so when are we going on are little date?" asked Rouge. Remy just looked at her and went out door. He comes back with the case full of beer. "Ya want one Cherie?" asked Remy. "Are ya trying ta get meh drunk?" asked Rouge with a suspicious look on her face. "No, no! Why would ya suspect Gambit of getting ya drunk?...Oh…. But Cherie ah didn't mean ah want ta take advantage of ya! Ah was trying ta be nice and offer ya a drink." Said Remy. "Well ah'm southern so ah should hold mah liqueur." Remy handed her a can of beer to Rouge. Kurt jumped up and smacked that can right out of her hand. "Kurt! What the fuck is wrong with ya?" "Zaving your life! You know how bad drinking iz you, you idiot!" Kurt was screaming at this point. Rouge got so pist. "WHO GAVE YA THE RIGHT TO BE MAH MOTHER HEN!" said Rouge. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOZHER HEN? I LOVE YOU ROUGE LIKE A ZIZTHER AND I DON'T THINK YOU'RE THINKING STRAGHT ABOUT THIS…. WHAT EVER HE IZ!" said Kurt. "HEY BODDY WATCH IT OR AH'LL KICK YA'R ASS!" said Remy. "I MEAN HE LOOKS LIKE A DEMON!" said Kurt. "OH LIKE YA'R NOT YA GERMEN FUZZY BLUE FOOL!" said Remy. "OK THAT'S ENOUGH ALL YA AH DON'T WANT TA HURT YA!" said Rouge. " Hey! Yo maybe we should pop bottles eh?" asked Toad. "Yeah mate let's just settle down and have a beer." John opened up the beer chase and pulled out one for Rouge, Remy, and who's ever around. 10 minutes later Kurt only had half a glass and got drunk, Remy had 2 beers and got drunk, and Rouge was dunk as hell with only 4 beers and Tabatha decided to throw a party. They started the party and 12 minutes past and hell broke loose. People from the high school came, and then Colossus came in. " Hey comrades I think I should take the kids to go see a movie." Said Colossus. "Ok hurry back Sugha!" said Rouge drunk off her ass. " What? Ah thought ah was ya'r sugha?" asked Remy drunk off his ass. "Oh don't get ya'r self all worked about it sugha! Ah call everybody sugha! So ah've got a weird question, do ya'r friends like meh?" "Well Colossus likes ya a lot, and John kind of likes ya and ya'r ass….some more…..ya have a butt that won't quit, they got these big chewy pretzels…..mumble….mumble…beer! so five dollars! Get out of here." Said Remy drunkly. Rouge got embarrassed, and Kurt got really pist. " Hey baztard don't talk about my zizter like zat! Or I'll (hick up!) kick your azzzzzz!" said Kurt slurring his drunken words at the poor Cajun. "Hey mon'amie it's not moi fault that ya have a sexy sister that has a nice ass. Ha, ha, ha!" Rouge got more embarrassed. Now Kurt is ten times pist. "Ok Cajun you are going to go straight zo Hell! And I'm zhe one that vell show you zo zhe devil!" Just then Jimmie came into the room and was in a ahw. "Wow! Cool people drunk as hell!" then Kurt punched Remy and all of this was going on for 10 minutes. "Alright ya'll need ta stop, or ah'll (Hick up!) put ya in a coma!" she reached up and she was seeing double and tried to take off her glove, but she was so drunk to not notice that she had her glove on. She started to pimp slap Remy and Kurt. "Why ain't mah powers working?" said Rouge pimp slapping Remy and Kurt. "WORK POWERS! WORK! AGRAAAA!" said Rouge slapping Remy and Kurt harder. Finally her glove pops off and fell near the night stand. "Ahhha! My hand fell off! My hand fell off!" Rouge was screaming and running around like a total mad woman. So she accidently ran into Tabatha, Lance, Fred, Toad, Kitty, Wanda, and Quicksilver. They were all knocked out except Jimmie. Back on the x-jet the teachers are coming home. "Oh man that was a pain in the ass!" said Logan. "I know but at least we had him running." Said storm. "For now, I'm just glad we're going home." Said Professor X. An hour earlier, in Tibet Magneto hide out. Magneto was planning to teach those fools from the friends of humanity a lesson. Then all of a sudden the x-men sprang into action. Then Saber-tooth came to the scene. "Grrrr….Logan!" "Grrrr….Saber-tooth!" and they both jumped at each other like mad dogs. Storm then made a tornado and saber-tooth went flying. Then she flooded the secret base. "I be back Charles!" and he flew off, and saber-tooth flowed. On the plain back home they come to the mansion to find it in shambles. The window was broken, the door was graffiti on, and the what really pist the teachers was that, at that moment a teen from the high school came out of the house, he was drunk as hell. "Dude it was a sick party!" and then he throws up on Logan's shoe and passes out. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Logan growled. Logan bangs on the door with his fist.

Chapter 4

In witch dealing with a pist off Canadian, Cajun, and German

Rouge was still going crazy. Jimmie, Remy, and Kurt was in her cross fire. She touched them and went down. Meanwhile outside the door Logan was getting more pist. "CAJUN!, STRIPS! ELF! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE OR I'LL BUST DOWN THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" said Logan. Inside Rouge was trying to stop Remy and her brother Kurt from fighting. Then she heard someone at the door. "Man ya guys are no fun, ah'm going to answer the door. Maybe ah'll get more excitement out here." Said Rouge as she opened the door. "(Hick up!) who the fuck are ya we didn't hire a clown?" said Rouge with a grin and Remy, and Kurt stopped and laughed. Just then John came into the room. He went striate towards the closet. He went into the closet and went into the closet. "Ok that was fucking random." Said Rouge. "Ah'm still waiting for ya'r name clown!" said Rouge getting impeccant with the man. "I'M PIST OFF!" said Logan. "Good name Mr. Pist off." After 5 minutes of pure stupidness, from out of the blue a voice came out of the closet. "Oie mate there's no toilet paper in here!" said john in the closet. Storm, Beast, and Professor X are all stunned by Rouge actions. Once again Remy and Kurt was fighting. "Ah thought ah told ya boobs ta stop fighting? If Logan catches ya ah'm not going ta help ya! By the way do ah know ya? Ya look familiar!" asked Rouge. "I FIGHT BETTER WHEN I'M PIZT!" Then Kurt pushed Remy into a vase, and it went flying, and hit Logan in the face. "OK! KNOW I'm REALLY PIST!" said Logan growling. "Hey Mr. Pist off ya change ya'r face! Nice trick!" said Rouge laughing. "ALRIGHT WHO IN THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS FIASCO?" asked Logan really pist off tone. Then Professor X and Storm comes in pist, and Beast was cracking up. Then Storm made it rain in the house and floods whole mansion. After she floods the mansion the people were ether freaking out, sleeping, laughing/ cracking up, or fighting. Kurt and Remy are still fighting. 2 hours later some people are sober and dead tired. Logan stopped all students from going to bed for a speech. "I KNEW PUTTING GUMBO IN CHARGE WAS A BAD IDEA! SO WHEN YOU GUYS WAKE UP IN THE MORNIG YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO CLEAN UP DO YOU UNDERSTAN GARBIG CAN?" asked Logan with a snarl. "Yes sir." Said everybody. "GO TO BED! ALL OF YOU!" By the time of the last of the group was Rouge, Remy, and Kurt. But then Jean, Scott, Colossus and the X- kids except Jimmie came in the door. "HOLD UP! YOU THREE ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED! YOU THREE ARE GOING TO INFIRMARY!" said Logan. They looked at each other puzzled. "Why the infirmary?" said Rouge and Remy. "Vhy the infirmary?" said Kurt. They all said at the same time. "Oh, you'll see! Tomorrow! Hee, ha,ha,ha!" said Logan laughing. "And where have you idiots go off to? you guys were suppose watch the Cajun!" Logan growled. "We went to a party of our own So they went to the infirmary down in the basement. So the next day they're hangover and started pukeing. "So why did the wolvie want us to come down here anyways?" asked Remy. "Oh I don't knov maybe because you decided to throw a fucking party!" then Kurt realized he coursed and he knelt and bowed his head and prayed. "Tell ya'r demon brother to shut the fuck up!" said Remy. "Well he's fucking right! If it wasn't for ya we wouldn't be in this mess!" said Rouge. "Oh ouch Chere dat hurt. Ya hurt dis Cajun." Said Remy. "Gambit for a year thiz boggled my mind, but I know you hate me but I need your anzver but vhen you took my zizter vhat vere you thinking?" asked Kurt looking down at his shoes. "To be honest at first it was to use her for magnetos benefit, but my adopted father called from New Orleans.." and by the time Remy got done with his story. Kurt felt sorry for the way he acted to Remy. "Iz thiz true Rouge?" asked Kurt. Rouge looked at him and sighed. "Yeah it's true." Said Rouge. "I don't believe zhat schize!" then Logan came into the room. " Alright all of you clean up this place!" so they started cleaning up. It hasn't been more than 5 minutes, and Kurt and Remy started to fight. Logan got pist. "KEEP WORKING OR I'LL KEEP YOU GUYS IN THE INFIRMARY!" 6 hours later half of the mansion was pretty clean. "Alright guy's good job. Now I want you guy's to rebuild the mansion and go anther vase, and maybe you can get out this punishment." Said Logan. So Gambit, Rouge, and Kurt looked at each other. "Let's start with the easiest. So let's go and get the vase." And they left for they left.

Chapter 5

In witch condoms and tampons don't mix!

When they got to the store Remy realized he needed condoms and he didn't want Kurt to know, so he had to find a way to get away from the group although in his mind if Rouge saw he wouldn't mind because someday he was going to marry her. Rouge on the other hand was on her time of the month. So she has to buy tampons. "Zo zhould ve buy ztuff for zhe manzion?" asked Kurt. "Dat's why we're here caption obvious!" said Remy. "Vho said I vas talking to you? I vas asking my zizter!" said Kurt as he stuck out his tongue at Remy. "Oh mah god you guys act like your fucking five years old! Hey sense you guys apparently want to act like kids then Remy I can't date ya! And Kurt ya can't read ya'r adult manga's anymore!" screamed Rouge. The whole store heard her by this point. "But issue 2 in high zchool of zhe dead is coming out!" Kurt whined. "But chere!" "But ziz!" screamed Remy, and Kurt. "No butts!" Rouge said pointing to her butt. And not another word was spoken. They bought all the wood and the replaceable vase they busted. So after about a week later Kurt, Remy, and Rouge have been working on the mansion. Day 1 of torcher Monday. Rouge and Remy are putting up the walls. "Oh moi due ya have the most beautiful eye's ah ever seen." Said Remy smiling. Rouge said noting. But in her mind she's starting to have a soft spot for Remy. Day 2 of torcher Tuesday. Kurt and Rouge is putting up more walls. "Rouge do you like Remy?" asked Kurt making sure that Remy was nowhere in sight. "Ya want the truth?" asked Rouge with a sigh. "Yez, Rouge I vant zhe truth!" said Kurt with a concern look. "Well ah hate to admit but he is kind of sexy!" said Rouge. Kurt was sickened and horrified. Day 20 of the cruel sick torcher. Rouge has been staring at Remy lately and having daydreams about him. Kurt was getting jealous, _ because all she can talk about is Remy this! Remy that! Remy can open a jar of pickles! I don't give a schize! All I know is he better treat mine zizter like a fucking queen!_ Kurt looked at them. _at least she looks happy I guess. _A month went by and was Halloween. They finally got the walls put up. The next step was to paint, and Logan said they can do that the next day. So they had the whole day off. _He'z been treating her good, too good if you azk me. Nov I have zo talk to him. _"Hey Remy can I zee you for zhe moment?" asked Kurt looking at the ground. "So what do ya want mon'amie?" asked Remy staring at Kurt. "Vell, do you love my zizter?" asked Kurt looking up. "I zaid do you or don't you love my zizter?" Kurt kind of yelled. "Mon'amie I love ya'r sister! Why?" asked Remy. "Vell do you plan on marring her?" asked Kurt. "But of course!" said Remy. "Vell if you do marry her you better treat her like a queen! And be there for her, and be her shoulder to cry on, and if you don't me and Logan are going to be on you like white on rice! Oh and her favorite flowers are Roses and sweet peas." Said Kurt leaving and smiling. "Wait! Mon'amie so does dis mean we're cool with each other?" asked Remy with a nervous look. Kurt smiled. "Vell since ve might be related soon, zo yeah ve're cool." Said Kurt sticking out his hand. "Uh, homme why are you sticking out ya'r hand?" asked Remy. "What you never heard of a hand shake?" asked Kurt. "Yeah ah was about ta give moi a chance!" said Remy. And he grabbed Kurt's hand and shock his hand. They went inside and changed into their Halloween costumes. Kurt was were wolf, Remy was a vampire, and Rouge was operetta from monster high. "Oh chere ya look good!" said Remy. "Yeah ziz you look good!" Kurt gave her a thumbs up. "Thanks ya'll." Said Rouge. Then Christmas rolled around and to celebrate the festivities they opened up the house to the parents of the students that go to the institute. After they all left and say good bye to their sons/ daughter.

Epilogue

Three years later Remy, Rouge, and Kurt got very close. They are always together. So Remy decides to propose to Rouge. "Oh how ah'm ah going to propose to Rouge?" then Kurt came into the room. "Vhat are you doing Remy?" asked Kurt. "Well ah'm trying to propose to her, but do you think it's da right time?" asked Remy. "Vell over the past year she did learn how to control her powers thankz zo you!" said Kurt smiling. Remy grind at this point. "Zo… did you get her a ring yet?" asked Kurt. "Sure did! Man it's a good thing ah good a job at Barns and noble!" said Remy. "Vhat about the flowers?" asked Kurt. "Ah got dem." Said Remy. Then Remy went to find Rouge with the ring(In his pocket) and flowers (In hand). He found her in her favorite place in the world the library. She was reading a fantasy book called Monster high. "What do ya want sugha?" asked Rouge not taking her eyes off of the book. Remy went up to Rouge and handed her the flowers. Rouge looked at them and her face was at a glow. "Remy their beautiful! How did ya know ah love Roses and sweet peas?" asked Remy. "Oh what hus…ah mean what boyfriend would ah be if ah didn't know what moi wi… ah mean….ah hell!" said Remy. Rouge laughed. "Swamp rat was that ya trying ta propose ta meh?" Remy hung his head. "And about ta flowers it wasn't ya…was it?" Remy shook his head. "No…. it was ya'r brother's idea." Remy blushed at this point. "So…." Rouge looked book pretending to read. "So? What?" asked Remy. Rouge looked up and rolled her eyes. "Ahh… tell meh what ya came ta tell meh!" said Rouge. "What?" asked Remy. "Oh my God swamp rat ya have flowers and a ring correct?" asked Rouge. Then Remy got what she was saying. "Oh right! Huhum! Rouge will ya do da honor of becoming moi wife?" asked Remy with pleading eyes. Rouge was speechless. "Of curse Remy!" said Rouge. Two weeks later the whole mansion heard about the wedding. And Logan was pist. "Oh hell no! Chuck!" Wolverine looked at the professor when he wheeled into the room. "Logan, come on let Rouge be happy, he was the guy that taught your daughter to control her powers." Said Professor x. "Yeah but Chuck…." He looked into Rouge's eye's. "Well… all right fine you can marry him!" Rouge and the others were cheering. "Hey, Kurt, Kitty ah want ya to make the invitations for the wedding." Said Remy. "OK!" said Kurt and Kitty at the same time. "Oh and before ah for get here's a guest list and don't tell Rouge and if she ask tell her that everything well be fine ya guys can handle everything." And Remy walked away. Remy went to the back yard and saw that no one was there. "Good!" and transform back into Mystic. Back inside the mansion Kitty and Kurt were in the kitchen making invitations. They looked at the guest list. "Like Who's Belladonna?" asked Kitty. "I don't knov but she invited motzer!" said Kurt in a surprise tone. "Like are you sure? Why would she invite Mystic?" ask Kitty. "Hey zhat'z my mother you're talking about." Said Kurt. "I'm sorry Kurt but you know your mother's a total bitch." Said Kitty. "I knov it'z juzt zhat I mean zhe's my- my motzer." Said Kurt with a sad face. "Hey, do you think that Remy will pick you as a best man?" asked Kitty. "Vell I donno? I don't think I knov hov zo be a bezt man." Said Kurt. "Well do you need someone to like to go to the wedding with" asked Kitty looking down blushing. "Kitty are you azking me to take you?" Kurt asked blushing. "Oh Kurt you will?" asked Kitty going crazy and swinging Kurt around like a rag doll. "Kitty I didn't say yes!" said Kurt. She stopped spinning him around. He's stomach caught up to him. "You mean you don't escort me to the wedding?" asked Kitty with tears in her eyes. "Oh Kitty, that'z not fair." He looks into her eyes. "I mean I don't know how to say it but I ztarted to have feeling for you." Said Kurt with a blush. "Zo yeah I'll take you." Said Kurt. So they send the invitations to the people. To John Luke. _Dear John Luke, ya'r gradually invited to Remy and Anna's wedding, it would be nice to see you and the thieves gild._

_Date: October 31, 2013_

_The time: 7:30 a.m- 1:30 p.m_

_The place: at the x- mansion_

_There will be lot's of food and guest so be on your best behaver. _

" Man ah can't believe yar little brother iz getting married!" said John Luke. "Yeah, ah mean it'z time for him to settle down." Said Hennery. Then there was Mystic's. _Dear Mom, ya'r gradually invited to mah and Remy's wedding._

_Date: October 31, 2013_

_Time: 7:30 am- 1:30 pm_

_Place: at the x-mansion_

_Ah know you must be a proud mother._

"Ah, everything was going according to plan!" said Mystic with a satisfied smile. "But do we have to break up Rouge's only chances of happiness for our own selfish gain?" asked Irean. "Don't think of it as being selfishness but to help Rouge see that the man that he is!" said Mystic yelling at Irean. "Can you tell what the outcome of what's going to happen Irean?" asked Mystic. See Irean can tell the future. "I see that your plan worked, but there will be someone who will try to stop you." Said Irean. Mystic got one to Belladonna. _Dear Belladonna, ya're invited to Remy and Rouge's wedding._

_Date: October 31, 2013_

_Time: 7:30 a.m - 1:30 p.m_

_Place: the x mansion_

Then Belladonna got pist and her brother got worried. "DAT SLUT! AH'M GOING TA FUCKING KILL HER! AND DAT BASTERED!" said Belladonna crinkling the invitation to hell. "Bell, stop ya're scaring moi!" said Julliean. Then Belladonna went outside on the balcony. "Remy, ah well get ya!" as she screamed out into the night sky. 


End file.
